


La despechada

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Misunderstood, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Dolores está demasiado contenta y hasta está regalando, sin motivos aparentes, puntos a todo el que se le antoja.





	La despechada

—Buenos días —canturreó Umbridge al entrar en el aula 3C—. ¿No hace un día espléndido?

Varios alumnos miraron por la ventana.

—Profesora —dijo tímidamente Padma Patil—, afuera está lloviendo.

Umbridge dio un respingo y miró a la joven, que se encogió en su asiento, esperando alguna reprimenda. Dolores dirigió su mirada hacia una ventana y sonrió.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó con voz suave—. Igualmente, ¿no es maravillosa la lluvia?

—A mí me gusta —contestó más animada Padma.

—¿Verdad? —dijo suspirando—. Me alegro no ser la única. ¡Veinte puntos para Ravenclaw!

La clase murmuró por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Había «regalado» puntos sin más? Eso no era propio de ella.

—Profesora —dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo el murmullo—, debe darnos la calificación de nuestros trabajos.

—Cierto. Gracias por recordármelo, señorita Granger. ¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor!

Hermione y los demás se asombraron por aquello; ninguno daba crédito.

—¡No puede hacer eso! —se quejó Draco, atónito.

—¿Cómo que no? Soy la directora y puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

—Pe-pero…

—¿Algún problema, Malfoy? —Umbridge alzó una ceja, mirando al chico con desdén—. ¿Quieres acabar castigado con Potter? —preguntó, remarcando el apellido de Harry—. Porque quizá pueda prestarte la pluma para que escribas cien veces «Mi padre no tiene que entrarse de esto».

Malfoy negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Eso pensaba —zanjó la profesora—. Por cierto, Potter. Hoy tengo planes, por lo que no tienes castigo.

Harry y Ron se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Ron hizo un gesto de empinar el codo, y Dean y Seamus reprimieron, sin mucho éxito, una risilla.

* * *

Tras las clases, hizo llamar al profesor Flitwick. Del cajón superior de su despacho sacó un frasquito de perfume llamado «Eau de sorcière» que compró en París y se echó un poco.

—¿Me llamaba, Umbridge? —dijo Flitwick mientras entraba en el despacho.

—Claro. Pero llámame Dolores, que hay confianza —le aclaró, guiñándole un ojo.

—Usted dirá.

—Quiero decirte que sí, que acepto tu invitación.

—¿Invitación? No comprendo.

—La que me dejó en una nota durante la cena.

—Ah, no —contestó Flitwick, palideciendo—. Debió haber un error. Eso era para Sybill.

—¿Trelawney? —Flitwick asintió.

—Sí, estaba con baja autoestima y… —El profesor hizo una pausa—. Pero… todo bien entre nosotros, ¿no? Es decir...

—Sí, claro. No te preocupes.

Umbridge sonrió forzosamente.

Y este fue el verdadero motivo del despido de la profesora Trelawney...


End file.
